I Hate Valentines Day
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: Annabeth Chase has always had a dislike for Valentines Day. She says its pointless and commercial and her lack of Valentines doesn't bother her. But what if what she hates most is that Percy Jackson doesn't see how much she loves him? Can he change her opinion on 14th February? AU, No demigods. Based on my own feelings towards Valentines Day.


I Hate Valentines Day

**A.N.: **_I decided that I needed a Valentines one-shot, so here it is! I'm sorry it's late; I just didn't get to finish it in time. But here it is anyway (:_

_Note: this is AU, no demigods._

XXXX

Annabeth Chase slammed her locker door shut with an exasperated sigh. She glared at the grey metal door in front of her, and glaring back was a red cardboard heart covered in glitter with "Happy Valentines Day!" written in the middle. She reached up and ripped the offending decoration off her locker, tore it in half and tossed into the near-by trashcan.

"Valentines Day is _so _overrated," she muttered as she turned to leave. "I can't wait for tomorrow to be over!'

Distracted by her irritation, it wasn't long before Annabeth walked headlong into another student. Namely, her best friend. Percy Jackson. The very same best friend she had been in love with for years. With his beautiful sea green eyes and mussed black hair, handsome face and gorgeous body, it wasn't hard to see why all the girls at school wanted him.

Percy also happened to be one of the reasons she hated Valentines Day. Why? Because every year he received what seemed like hundreds of secret admirer cards with telephone numbers scribbled at the bottom. Because every year some easy girl would waltz up to him and ask to be his Valentine, only to be turned down.

Because every year he treated her as nothing more as a friend on Valentines Day, when she wanted so much more.

"Whoa there, Wise Girl!" he said with a smirk. "I can almost see your brain frying. Stop thinking so hard!"

"For your information," she began, a teasing smile gracing her lips, "I was fuming, not thinking."

"Annabeth Chase not thinking?" Percy gasped. "Has the world come to an end?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Its all this stupid Valentines stuff. It's starting to get to me."

Percy knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong with Valentines Day? Aren't all girls supposed to love it?"

"It's so commercial and overrated," Annabeth explained as the pair began to walk to the exit. "Showing that you love someone shouldn't be limited to one day in a year. People should show their love every day. And I just find the whole concept completely pointless." Of course she would never admit to him that she hated how he didn't see how much she loved him and didn't seem, to return the feeling either.

"You just don't like it because you've never received a Valentine in all your life," Percy argued, teasing her.

"That's not true –"

"Valentines from family do not count."

"No," Annabeth glared at Percy. "I _meant _that that's not the reason I hate it."

"How can you hate Valentines Day, the day of love?" Percy exclaimed. "That's like, impossible!"

Annabeth merely shrugged. Inside she was yelling at him, _Because you have hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you every year! Because you don't give me Valentines! _But she remained silent.

She would have sent him a card every year, but she wasn't a hypocrite. She couldn't say that she despised the day and then send out cards, it just made no sense.

Percy sighed. "Come on, Annie. Lets escape all the madness and go get coffee."

He flung his arm around her in the familiar friendly gesture and together they left school and headed to their favourite coffee shop.

"Don't call me 'Annie'."

XXXX

"Here you go, Wise Girl," Percy said cheerfully as he put down her coffee in front of her. "One chco-ccino."

"Thanks, but you really could have let me pay for my own coffee," Annabeth mumbled.

"You always forget that I'm a gentleman!" he exclaimed with an expression of fake-hurt, before breaking out into a grin.

"So tell me," he began as he took a seat opposite Annabeth. "What's the real reason you're against Valentines Day?"

"I already told you." Annabeth sighed.

Percy took a sip of his white hot chocolate. "Yes, but that can't have been the real or only reason."

"It is!" she insisted. "What will it take for you to believe me?"

"I'll believe you when you tell the truth," Percy retorted. "I know you well enough that it's obvious when you're not telling me the truth."

Annabeth figured she should have known better, after all she and Percy had been inseparable since they were babies. Besides, she could tell when he was lying so why would it not be the other way around too? Usually Annabeth liked that Percy could read her so well, but right then she wished that he couldn't.

"I am telling you the truth," she insisted.

Percy just silently shook his head and continued to drink his coffee.

XXXX

The next day when Annabeth walked into school, she almost turned on her heel and ran back outside.

Red, pink and white streamers hung from the ceiling, paper and glitter hearts adorned lockers and walls and almost every girl was dressed in pink or red. Annabeth sighed, put her head down and hurried over to her locker. If she could get through this day, she could do anything.

Annabeth managed to reach her locker unscathed. She put in her combination and opened it, prepared for the same empty locker as every other 14th of February. What she saw instead left her completely stunned.

Lying inside her locker was Valentines card, a box of her favourite Swiss chocolates and a small bouquet of white roses.

There was only one person who could possibly have put them there, and that was Percy. He knew her favourite chocolates and that she preferred white roses. And he was the only other person who knew the combination to her locker.

But why? After doing nothing on Valentines Day for her in all the years they had known each other, why now?

"Happy Valentines Day, Wise Girl." Percy popped up behind Annabeth and whispered in her ear, startling her.

"Percy!"

"Hi," he said with his signature heart-warming yet stupid grin.

"What's all this?" she asked, gesturing to the gifts inside her locker, an eyebrow raised.

Percy blushed. "Well, I figured that Valentines Day would be a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asked, now even more curious.

"To tell you that I love you."

Annabeth's jaw dropped when she realised that he was serious. Percy cupped Annabeth's face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"You… You're serious," she stuttered.

Percy nodded. "I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way, so I never said anything before."

Annabeth smiled up at him, her grey eyes alight with happiness. "Well, I do. I have for a long time."

"You sure you're not just trying to make me feel like less of an idiot?"

Annabeth chuckled and put her arms around his neck. "You're _my _idiot. And even if I wanted to, I can't change that."

Percy grinned widely before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips, pulling away much too quickly for Annabeth's taste. He stared at her in wonder, before she stood on her toes and kissed him back, harder.

Their kiss was experimental; a sweet and careful kiss. But it felt right. And that was enough. They stood in the hallway next to her locker, completely oblivious to all the eyes watching them, the girls complaining at how they would never stand a chance against Annabeth Chase. No sound jarred them from their kiss until the bell rang and it was time for them to go their separate ways. Even though it meant he would be late, Percy walked Annabeth to her homeroom.

"I'll see you at lunch," Percy promised. He kissed her cheek before turning and walking back in the direction they had come to get to his own homeroom.

Just that contact left Annabeth blushing and her heart dancing, almost bursting out of her chest.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't _really _that bad.

**A.N.: **_So I hope you all liked it (: please review and tell me what you think! I would be very grateful! To everybody reading Forbidden Romance, I should be updating it either tomorrow or the next day. _


End file.
